kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Orichalcum
is a material type available in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Orichalcum materials contain the rarest of metals. In Kingdom Hearts II, the Orichalcum was redubbed as the "Orichalcum+", while the new material took the name "Orichalcum". Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix introduced the "Illusion" variations of the Orichalcum, dropped only by the Lingering Sentiment and Replica Data bosses. Drops ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Orichalcum': Behemoth (20%), Invisible (1%) In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Orichalcum is no longer available as a drop. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Orichalcum': Bulky Vendor (10%/12%/16%/18%)The Bulky Vendor drops an Orichalcum 10% of the time if the Capsule Prize reaction is used on it, 12% of the time if the Rare Capsule reaction is used on it, 16% of the time if the Limited Capsule reaction is used on it, and 18% of the time if the Prime Capsule reaction is used on it. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' * : Lingering Sentiment * : Vexen's Absent Silhouette, Vexen's Replica Data, Lexaeus's Absent Silhouette, Lexaeus's Replica Data, Zexion's Absent Silhouette, Zexion's Replica Data, Marluxia's Absent Silhouette, Marluxia 's Replica Data, Larxene's Absent Silhouette, Larxene's Replica Data Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Orichalcum': Complete the Muddy Path Torn Page; complete the Hercules Cup alone; rescue 72 puppies; win first two Jungle Slider courses; deliver the eighth Postcard; deliver the fifth Rare Nut to Owl; examine a pot at the Coliseum Gates after winning the Hades Cup; Yellow Trinity Mark at the Ship's Hold; White Trinity Mark at the Secret Waterway; White Trinity Mark at the Cavern of Hearts; White Trinity Mark at the Triton's Palace; chest at the Lotus Forest; chest at the Waterfall Cavern; chest at the Undersea Gorge; chest at the Clock Tower available at 1:00; chest at the Clock Tower available at 9:00; chest at the Lift Stop; chest at the Castle Gates; chest at the Great Crest. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Orichalcum can be purchased after Kairi's rescue for 5000 Munny at the Item Shop. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Orichalcum': Obtain a total of 1000 materials; obtain 45 different materials types; chest at the Kanga's House; chest at The Spooky Cave; chest at the Throne Room; chest at the Ship Graveyard: Seadrift Keep; chest at the Underground Concourse; chest at the Tunnelway; chest at the Mansion: Library; chest at the Fragment Crossing; chest at the Nothing's Call; chest at the Naught's Skyway; chest at the Ruin and Creation's Passage. *'Orichalcum+': Obtain all material types; complete the Starry Hill Torn Page; complete the "A New Day is Dawning" musical; win the Goddess of Fate Cup; chest at the Central Computer Mesa; chest at the Sunset Terrace; chest at The Brink of Despair. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' *'Orichalcum': Obtain 55 different materials types. *'Manifest Illusion': Complete the "EDGE" puzzle; chest at Cavern of Remembrance: Depths; chest at Cavern of Remembrance: Mining Area; chest at Cavern of Remembrance: Engine Chamber. *'Lost Illusion': Chest at Garden of Assemblage. Recipe ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Manifest Illusions can be synthesized through Free Development once the Moogle reaches level 8, Superior Moogle. They are an upgrade of the Serenity Crystal recipe. *1 Tranquil Crystal *1 Remembrance Crystal *9 Bright Crystal *1 Serenity Gem Synthesized items ''Kingdom Hearts'' Orichalcum are used to synthesize the following items: *Three Stars (1 Orichalcum) *Power Up (2 Orichalcum) *Atlas Armlet (3 Orichalcum) ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' Orichalcum are used to synthesize the following items: *Moogle Badge (3 Orichalcum) *Elixir (3 Orichalcum) *Defense Up (5 Orichalcum) *EXP Bracelet (8 Orichalcum) ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Orichalcum materials are used to synthesize the following items: *Petit Ribbon (1 Orichalcum) *Ribbon (1 Orichalcum) *Moon Amulet (3 Orichalcum) *Star Charm (3 Orichalcum) *Save the Queen (1 Orichalcum) *Save the Queen+ (1 Orichalcum) *Save the King (1 Orichalcum) *Save the King+ (1 Orichalcum) *Ultima Weapon (13 Orichalcum+, 1 Orichalcum)An Energy Crystal is required to reduce the Orichalcum+ required for the Ultima Weapon, as there are only seven in the game. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Orichalcum materials are used to synthesize the following items: *Draw Ring (1 Manifest Illusion) *Lucky Ring (1 Manifest Illusion) *Frozen Pride (1 Lost Illusion) *Frozen Pride+ (1 Lost Illusion) *Centurion (1 Lost Illusion) *Centurion+ (1 Lost Illusion) *Shade Archive (1 Manifest Illusion, 1 Lost Illusion) *Shade Archive+ (1 Manifest Illusion, 1 Lost Illusion) *Full Bloom (1 Manifest Illusion, 1 Lost Illusion) *Full Bloom+ (1 Manifest Illusion, 1 Lost Illusion) *Shock Charm (1 Lost Illusion) *Shock Charm+ (1 Lost Illusion) ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Orichalcum are used to synthesize the following items: *Extreme (1 Orichalcum) *Nothing To Fear (1 Orichalcum) *Space in Its Place (1 Orichalcum) *Flagging Winds (1 Orichalcum) *Ice Breaker (1 Orichalcum) *Down to Earth (1 Orichalcum) *Lose Your Illusion (1 Orichalcum) *Sighing of the Moon (1 Orichalcum) *Tears of Flame (1 Orichalcum) *Parting of Waters (1 Orichalcum) *Test of Time (1 Orichalcum) *Flowers Athirst (1 Orichalcum) *Stolen Thunder (1 Orichalcum) *Dying of the Light (1 Orichalcum) Gallery Image:Manifest_Illusion.png|A Manifest Illusion Image:Lost_Illusion.png|A Lost Illusion Image:Orichalcum_(KHII).png|An Orichalcum Notes and References See Also *Mythril Category:Synthesis Items